


Finding Happiness

by aexis1465



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Human!Junior, M/M, Multi, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aexis1465/pseuds/aexis1465
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caboose loved both Tucker and Wash, but he failed to mention that until the last minute. </p><p>
  <em>“Wash! I’m so excited to see you! Tucker, this is my other boyfriend Washington. Wash, this is my other boyfriend Tucker.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What?” They both turned to Caboose.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We can talk about this later, but the Meta is coming back over here.” Tucker yelled. Wash turned back around, and a bullet lodged in his chest plate. He knew it would still leave a nasty bruise, but he was more focused on protecting Tucker and Caboose at the moment.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Happiness

“At first glance, there appears to be nobody in either base. I’m going to the blue base for confirmation.” 

“Report back with information.” 

“Will do, Command.” Wash stops the call, and walks toward blue base. 

“Hello?” He called through the doorway. “Is anyone here?” 

“What do you want?” A dark skinned man walks out of the base. He is only wearing a pair of loose shorts, showing off his top surgery scars, along with others he accumulated through the UNSC. He looks at Wash, raising an eyebrow, waiting for him to speak. 

“I’m Agent Washington of Project Free-” 

“Let me guess. You’re one of the last surviving members of Project Freelancer and you need to know about the AIs that have been running through this canyon? I’m going to have to tell you what happened, despite it being the same thing that has happened at every other base. Now, if you excuse me, I need to go pack my few belongings because I’m being relocated tomorrow.” 

“Yeah, how did you know that? Has another Freelancer been here?” Wash tilts his head to the side in confusion. 

“No, but every time something with an AI or something weird happens, you Freelancers get involved. The last thing to happen at this base was Omega, then everyone was relocated. I seriously need to go, if you want to continue talking you’re gonna have to come inside. I’m Tucker, in case you were wondering” Tucker turns around to walk back into the base. He may have had only a few things, but he needed to sort everything out. As far as he knew, he was being sent into the desert for an undetermined amount of time. He wrapped a picture of Caboose and him in a t-shirt so it wouldn’t break on the journey. He pulled the half-empty box off of his bed, moving it over to the corner of the room. 

“So Agent Washington-” 

“Wash. Just call me Wash.” 

“So Wash,” Tucker repeats himself. “I don’t think it’s fair I’m the only one out of armor.” 

“It’s your choice to not have armor on.” 

“But don’t you think it would be better to- I don’t know- not have armor on. Or those uncomfortable kevlar suits?” Tucker walks up to Wash, pulling his helmet off. Wash looks at Tucker with wide eyes, but continues to pull of the rest of his armor. 

“This is going to be-” 

“-so much fun!” Caboose yells at the soldier walking in front of him. He has been at his new base for about a week. At the beginning of the week the blue team that consisted of 11 people, now there were only had 8. The other soldiers had to tell him Caboose was going to get his own room in the basement just to keep him from hurting one of them for putting him in a holding cell. 

“Yeah, you can just hang out here for a little while.” The man behind him who held the small box of things Caboose brought with him laughed nervously. 

They put Caboose and his stuff in the small cell and locked the door when they walk out. The two men nearly ran away from the holding cell. Even though they knew Caboose didn’t have any weapons- they had checked before they started walking down to the basement. But the soldier had impeccable strength, he could take down the two toughest soldiers in under a minute. 

What the soldiers didn’t know was how Caboose’s only intention is to help. He doesn’t want to cause harm to anyone, he just wants to help. Everytime he killed Church, he was trying to help. When he killed the three members of this team, he was trying to protect the reds, who were slowly approaching. He wasn’t shooting at the reds, he recognized Grif and Simmons who were leading the attack. Two of the blues tried to run up and hurt the reds, but Grif and Simmons are Caboose’s friends, he didn’t want them to get hurt. He killed the third person when he came up to pull the gun away from Caboose. Caboose slammed the gun forward into the person’s head. It gave them a severe concussion and the Sergeant told Caboose he had to take care of the person since it was his fault. He forgot to wake them up one hour, and the person died in their sleep. 

While in the cell, Caboose tried to make the place look like his room in Blood Gulch. He pulled the mat that was meant to act as a bed, into the left corner of the room. He put a few pictures to the right of the mat and put his folded clothes at the foot of the bed. He only had three pictures: one of him and all of his sisters, one of him and his oldest sister before she left for the UNSC, and one of him and Tucker making silly faces outside of his old base. 

He had twelve sisters in all. His parents were so desperate to have a son, they didn’t stop having kids until Caboose was born. He didn’t get along with most of his sisters. They didn’t like him because he was treated differently than they were. He wasn’t the brightest child, so their parents treated him with special care. However, he and his oldest sister, Casey, were best friends growing up. There was a fourteen year age gap between them, but as soon as Caboose could talk, they became really close. She helped him with school work and he would draw her pictures of her flying different space crafts. She desperately wanted to be a pilot, so when she saw there was a military program that needed a pilot, she signed up immediately. She left when Caboose was thirteen, he hasn’t seen or heard from her since. 

The picture of him and Tucker was his favorite. He and the aqua-armored soldier would hang out a lot at the base. Once Church died, Tucker became his new best friend. When Church came back, Caboose was tempted to go back to Church, but he had more fun with Tucker anyway. Tucker would listen to him and respond when it was appropriate, they would play around in the empty grass behind blue base, and they took pictures together when they could. Church had and old camera lying in his bunk that Tucker stole when he died. They’ve been using that to take pictures together since. He was everything Caboose wanted in a best friend. 

“I wonder what Tucker is doing right now," He said aloud to himself. 

Back in Blood Gulch, Tucker was putting on his armor with Wash in his room. The ship that was bringing him to the desert was supposed to show up in about ten minutes. Tucker was expected to be ready in his armor with his belongings in the middle of the canyon. 

“I- uh- really enjoyed last night.” Wash said while he also put on his armor. He didn’t want to leave Tucker, but they both had things to do. Tucker has to go protect artifacts and Wash has to go talk to the other members of blue team. 

“So did I. If we see each other after this, we can do it again.” Tucker laughed and place his helmet over his head. He grabbed Washington’s arm, dragging him to the field between the two bases. 

“Now I have to go find the rest of your team.” Wash said. 

“Can you get Caboose first? He didn’t want to go to his new base; they wouldn’t give him any other base. I can’t imagine how they’re treating him. He might not trust you, just tell him that I said it’s okay to go with you.” 

“Alright. He’s closer than Church anyway.” 

“Thank you so much.” They stood in silence until Tucker’s ride was in sight. 

“I’ll miss you.” Wash admits quietly. 

“You too, nerd.” Tucker put their visors together before walking towards the ship. 

“Time to go find Caboose, I guess.” He walks in the opposite direction of Tucker, following the small map in the corner of his HUD to locate the base. 

Caboose woke up in his cell again. He isn’t sure why, but everytime he falls asleep, he expects to wake up back in Blood Gulch. Instead, he is met with the cold cement walls surrounding him. Everywhere he looked there was nothing but grey. He desperately wants color to show up anywhere but his belongings. The room was dark and depressing- it wasn’t a place for someone like Caboose. 

His head perked up when he heard muffled arguing from upstairs. It wasn’t often he could hear the people upstairs, but if they were loud enough he could hear pieces if their conversation. He decided to put his armor on. Generally if they were arguing, there was a chance someone would come down here to be away from everyone. Church always told him that if there was someone you couldn’t trust, you had to wear armor around them. 

There was the familiar click of metal lock coming from the door. He stood against the back wall, facing the bars keeping him inside this cage. 

“Caboose. Someone is here to get you.” 

“I don’t believe you.” 

“He’s a freelancer. He needs to talk to you.” 

“I’m not going.” Caboose was well aware of the hazards that came with being with a Freelancer. Freelancers attract other Freelancers, and then there is a fight. Caboose isn’t sure why though. He has only ever been told it was because they used to be friends and now they’re not. 

The other soldier leaves and a new one comes back. He has grey armor with yellow stripes- he must be the Freelancer. Caboose looks at him warily from under his helmet. The Freelancer steps toward the cell door, unlocking it, and opening it. He walks cautiously towards Caboose, treating him like you would treat a scared puppy. 

“Hi, Caboose. My name’s Agent Washington.” 

“I don’t want to talk to you.” 

“Tucker sent me to talk to you. He said it was okay to trust me.” 

“How do you know Tucker? Did you hurt him?” Caboose raises his voice. 

“No! I swear, I wouldn’t do that to your friend. Tucker is perfectly fine, I saw him leave for the desert and everything.” Wash reaches out to Caboose, but pulls back when Caboose tries to push himself further into the wall. 

“Please, I just want to talk to you. I won’t do anything to hurt you and I definitely didn’t do anything to hurt Tucker. And I have no intentions of ever doing that. I don’t know how I can prove this to you if you don’t come with me.” 

“But you’re a Freelancer! And Freelancers never help anyone.” 

“I’m a recovery agent, not a Freelancer.” It wasn’t technically a lie, but Wash needed Caboose to come with him. 

“I still don’t want to go with you.” 

“I’ll take you to see Church.” Wash offered. 

“Okay," Caboose hesitates. "Fine, I’ll pack my things.” 

“You can’t take your stuff with you. There won’t be anywhere to put it. However, you can take your pictures, as long as they stay in your armor.” 

Caboose nods sadly, but tucks his pictures into his armor anyway. He then follows Wash out of the basement, out of the base, and then out of the canyon. 

The walk to outpost 48 where Church was, would take about a week. He would call in a warthog or something to make the trip easier, but he wanted as little contact with the project as possible. Besides, Wash thought it would be interesting to befriend Caboose. Tucker adored him, and Wash wanted to know why. He wanted to know what was so special about the tall soldier. 

By the end of the week, Wash understood. He knew why Caboose was one of Tucker’s favorite people- the blue soldier was now one of Wash’s favorite people too. He was such a positive person. No matter what happened, he would bring out the good rather than the bad. 

It amazes Wash how Caboose knows everything that was going on around him. That isn’t to say Caboose fakes his innocence and knowledge, that’s just how he understands it. He knows what is happening, he views it in his own unique way. Nobody quite understands it, but it works for him and that’s good enough. 

Wash couldn’t help the warm feeling in his chest every time Caboose spoke to him. He developed a soft spot for Caboose similar to the on he has from Tucker. He had a fondness for the two soldiers that he couldn’t explain. He wasn’t sure if he wanted and explanation, he is more comfortable not knowing what it is.

“Are you excited to talk to Church tomorrow?” Wash asks when they sit down for the night. Day was long gone, but neither of them were tired. Today was quiet compared to the rest of the week. They didn’t have any stories worth sharing or anything interesting to talk about. 

“Yeah.” Caboose shrugged. He started to take off his armor, not wanting to sleep in the uncomfortable metal. 

“You don’t sound excited. Is everything okay?” 

“Church isn’t going to like you because you used to be a freelancer. And he won’t let me talk to you.” 

“A lot of people don’t like me, but that shouldn’t change if you like me or not. Remember, he doesn’t control you.” Caboose lied down next to Wash who was sitting against a tree. He moved a few times, sighed, and sat up next to Wash. 

“I can’t sleep; it’s too uncomfortable.” 

“There isn’t much you can do about that, but we need to sleep.” Wash takes his helmet off, placing it next to him on the ground. Caboose looks down at Wash smiling. 

“I like your freckles.” 

“You’ve said that every time I took off my helmet.” Wash’s face turns red and he smiles for a quick second. 

“Because I still like your freckles each time you take it off.” 

“Thanks Caboose.” 

“I like a lot of things about you.” Caboose continues his thought. “I like your eyes, I like your hair, I like the stories you tell, I like you like I like Tucker, and I’m sure if I ever hear you laugh I would like that too.” 

“I like a lot of things about you too. And I’m glad I’m your best friend, you’re mine too.” 

“I want to be more than your best friend.” 

“H-How so?” Wash stutters.

“I want us to be like Church and Tex.” 

“Okay, Caboose, we can be like Church and Tex.” Wash smiled at Caboose who was still looking down at him. Caboose leant down and kissed Wash’s nose, which caused Wash to laugh softly. 

“I like your laugh..” Caboose giggles. 

“I like yours too, now go to sleep.” 

The next morning they found Church and immediately went to go hunt down South. They all decided it was best to put Delta in Caboose. That was a decision Wash was so glad he made. When he was shot down by the Meta, the only thing that was keeping him alive was Delta. Then the reds showed up and made things worse. They thought they were helping, but they were just getting in the way of everything Wash had planned out. 

“Caboose? Are you okay?” Wash knelt down beside him, Church and the reds stood behind him. Church tried to push past him, but Wash held his place. They had only been dating for about two weeks and nobody knew. They were content with no one knowing, they didn’t think it would change anything. 

“Caboose will be okay, the bullet never hit him. His body is in shock, he will make a full recovery.” Delta appeared over Caboose’s chest. 

“When?” 

“He will wake up in a few minutes.” 

True to Delta’s word, Caboose sat up about four minutes later. He looked around to see the reds conversing by the wall, Church was sitting near them listening in, and Wash was right next to him, sitting against the wall. 

“Are you okay?” Wash took off both of their helmets, placing them next to each other on the ground. 

“Yeah.” Caboose nodded. “I’m just tired.” 

“Me too.” Wash ran his fingers through Caboose’s hair to move it out of his face. “Come on, we can go find somewhere to sleep for the night.” 

Wash put his helmet back on and told everyone they were going to find somewhere to stay that night. He helped Caboose up, letting the larger soldier lean against him to steady himself. They ended up staying at that base, but moving further inside incase someone were to walk by and see them. There were only three rooms, so everyone had to share. 

Grif and Simmons said they were sharing before they even found the rooms and Caboose said he wanted to room with Washington. Church wasn’t happy about the room arrangements. He was stuck with Sarge, who insisted his shotgun be pointed at the blue all night. But that wasn’t why he disliked the arrangement. He wanted to share with Caboose. He wanted the attention Caboose would give him when they were together, he was extremely jealous of all the attention directed at Wash instead of him. 

It was another month before they got to the freelancer storage facility. They were outside situating themselves in the tank and warthog. Wash took the time the reds were using to arguing to talk to Caboose. He knew there was a very small chance he would leave with him after this. He knew what it would mean to steal from the Director, he had witnessed it many times. Even before Allison died, the Director had drastic punishments. 

“Hey Caboose? Come here, we need to talk.” Wash waved Caboose over to where he was standing. They would be far enough away so no one would be able to hear them, but close enough for Wash to make sure everyone was doing what they were supposed to be doing. 

“That doesn’t sound good.” Wash took off his helmet, Caboose did the same right after. 

“This is a dangerous mission.” He starts his speech. He had been thinking about what he was going to say for about two days now, but nothing he planned is coming to mind. 

“Oh, I know. I’ve done dangerous things before.” 

“At the end, you have to drive off with Epsilon. I can’t go with you, I have to stay here and deal with the Meta and the Director.” 

“I hate those guys.” Caboose’s face scrunches up. 

“I know, I do too. But after this, they shouldn’t be a problem anymore. What I’m trying to say is: after this we aren’t going to see each other for a long time.” 

“You can’t go, I’ll miss you.” 

“I’ll miss you too Mikey, but I have to do this. Okay?” Wash had gotten into the habit of calling Caboose by his first name, or variations of it, when it was just the two of them. It made the war around them seem less important. 

“Okay.” A few tears slip out of Caboose’s eyes. They don’t make it far as Wash wipes them away quickly. He kisses Caboose softly, forgetting about the reds and Church that are only a few yards away. Caboose hugs Wash tightly before standing up straight and putting his helmet back on. He walks over to where everyone else is, seating himself in the driver's seat of the tank. 

Wash ignores the stares the other soldiers are giving him as he puts his helmet back on. He knew that would be a hard conversation, but he didn’t anticipate Caboose’s reaction. He thought there would be a moment of silence before Caboose said something about them seeing each other later. Wash shook his head, shaking his thoughts from his head. He needed to focus on the mission, if he could do this successfully, Project Freelancer should be nothing more than a memory. 

“He hates goodbyes.” Church muttered once they were past the guards. 

“What?” 

“That’s why he didn’t say goodbye or anything. He hates goodbyes. He is just like Allison and Carolina. He knows that if you say goodbye you aren’t going to see them again, so he avoids it.” 

“Oh. You saw all of that, huh? I’m sorry. I was trying to keep it out of your guys’ way.” 

“Everyone could hear you two talking at night, we’ve known for about a week now.” 

“Sorry.” Wash mumbled. He stopped the car. Once he got out, everyone else got out of their vehicle. They all stood staring at Wash, with the exception of Caboose who was looking at the ground, waiting for instruction. 

“Alright, I’m going to go with Church. You four can make sure nobody comes this way.” 

Telling Church he was the Alpha and how he could take down the Meta, went down as bad as Wash expected. He argued, then gave in to save his friends. The epsilon unit was passed on to the others and Wash and Church went off to find the Director. 

 

When Alpha put himself in Wash’s armor, he wasn’t expecting to get every bit of information in the helmet. He saw pictures of the freelancers and Caboose. But the picture that shocked him the most was one of the Director, Wash, Carolina, and Allison standing outside a small house. They were all smiling and they all looked happy. Before he could look further into the subject, alarms started going off. Wash ran into the room they needed to be in before the doors locked. 

“Hello David.” The Director’s sad, tired voice comes through the speakers. 

“I prefer Washington now. And I brought someone who would like to see you.” Alpha appeared next to Wash’s shoulder. “He knows what you did as well I as I do, and neither of us are too happy about it.” Wash stops the conversation with the Director to work on turning on the emp. He knew the Meta would have been following him and would be here shortly. Once he turned on the emp, the Meta would be nothing more than Agent Maine’s body in a suit of armor. 

“Have you found a nice boy to settle down with yet, David?” Wash gritted his teeth. The Director was trying to distract him. 

“That is none of your business.” 

“Oh, so you do? Is he here with you? Perhaps he is the maroon soldier, or is it the blue? Should I send the guards after him? Or even better: the Meta.” The Director threatened him. “Oh, here he is now.” 

The Meta ran up to the glass separating them. It only banged harder on the glass when it saw Alpha standing on Wash’s shoulder. The glass didn’t hold up much longer; it cracked, then it shattered onto the floor around them. Alpha gave himself up to the Meta as Wash turned on the emp, shutting off all electricity in and around the facility. 

Three guards ran into the room. They ignore the Meta lying on the floor to cuff Wash. They knocked him out and carried him through the base. He woke up in a cell. There was no one else in the cell, but there were cells lining both sides of the hallway. 

“You were put under arrest by Charon Industries for knowing vital information about Project Freelancer, stealing from the UNSC, and for damaging UNSC property.” The soldier standing outside his cell listed off before walking away. He was left sitting in his cell, wondering if he would ever get out. 

Caboose sat in their new bases. He was the only person on blue team left to claim the base at Valhalla, but he didn’t mind. It gave him the freedom to tell Epsilon anything he wanted. He mostly told stories about Wash and Tucker. Not all of them were his stories, a lot of them were stories he heard from the other two. He told Epsilon about the time the freelancers smuggled a trampoline onto the MOI, set it up, and managed to keep it for three months without anyone finding out. He also told Epsilon stories about the time Tucker’s little sister broke her wrist when their parents weren’t home and Tucker carried her to their aunt’s house that was ten minutes away. 

It continued like that until Donut showed up at blue base. He walked in like he belonged and sat down next to Caboose. He let Caboose finish his story. 

“Hey, Tucker wanted me to tell you he needs your help.” Donut gave Caboose the coordinates to where Tucker was. Caboose then walked to red base with Donut. If he was going to the desert, he wanted someone to keep the base clean while he was gone. About an hour later, it was decided. Grif and Sarge would leave with Caboose tomorrow morning. 

Caboose sauntered back to his base. His mind was on Tucker and Wash. He was excited to see Tucker, but he wanted Wash to be there. He could call Wash, but there it isn't guaranteed he would answer. He has tried before, the people there always told him Wash was busy. 

When he back to his base, he decided to just call Wash. The worst that would happen was he wouldn’t be able to talk to Wash. Fortunately, the person who answered the phone said he could talk to him. 

“Washington! Someone’s on the phone for you.” He heard from the other side of the phone. 

“Hello?” Wash answered the phone timidly. 

“Wash!” Caboose yelled, causing Wash to pull the phone away from his ear. 

“Caboose? You made it out okay? Nobody hurt you?” 

“No, why would they?” Wash’s mind thinks back to the Director’s threats. 

“No reason, I was just worried.” 

“I’m at my new base with Epsilon. It’s just me here, you should come visit sometime.” 

“I wish I could Caboose.” 

“I’m going to see Tucker tomorrow. He wanted us to go help him in the desert.” 

“That’ll be fun.” Wash thought of Tucker almost as much as he thought about Caboose. He admitted he liked Tucker to himself around the same time he admitted he loved Caboose. He knew there wasn’t a problem with liking two people at once, he just didn’t know how Caboose would react to it. 

“I miss you, David.” Caboose’s voice became serious. 

“I miss you too, Mikey. I’ll find a way to see you again, I promise. I have to go talk to some people now, but I’ll talk to you as soon as I can, okay?” 

“Okay.” 

“I love you Michael.” That was the first time he ever told Caboose he loved him. He panicked when he was met with silence. 

“I love you too.” Caboose hung up before Wash could say anything else. He felt a weight get lifted off his chest as Caboose said it back. He wanted to stay on the phone, but the sooner he talked to Hargrove, the sooner he could leave his cell. 

It took almost all night to get Hargrove to let him work with the Meta Hargrove created and retrieve the Epsilon Unit from the reds and blues. Wash wasn’t excited to work against Caboose and his friends, but when this was all over, he would be able to stay with Caboose. Instead of going back to bed, Wash was sent out to find the Meta and start his mission. 

Caboose left Valhalla with half of the reds the next morning. Grif and Sarge took turns driving until they were in the desert. It only took about twelve hours to get there, but it felt like and eternity. The ride was silent and there was nothing interesting to see on the way. Grif was upset because he had to leave Simmons at Valhalla, Sarge was angry because he only had the laziest member of his team and a blue, but Caboose was happy. He didn’t have a reason not to be. 

“Guys! Over here!” Tucker waved his arms to get their attention. Grif parked the warthog inside the temple, as soon as he did, Tucker closed the doors. 

“Tucker!” Caboose jumped off the back of the warthog and ran towards Tucker. Tucker ducked away before Caboose hit him. He walked over to where Caboose stood, staring at Tucker with his head tilted to the side in confusion.

“Caboose!” He walked over to him and hugged him. They were both glad to have their best friend back, even if one of them wanted to be something more. 

It wasn’t like Tucker kept it a secret. He like Caboose, he just didn’t tell anyone because they didn’t ask. His reasons for liking Caboose were the same as Wash’s: he was a loveable idiot that saw the good in everything. He, of course, didn’t know about Wash and Caboose’s relationship, the last memory he had of Washington was him walking away as he got on the ship. 

“So this is where you guys can sleep, there isn’t much else to do today. Tomorrow, I’ll explain what’s going on better.” 

It was about ten o’clock at night and most of them were dying to get some sleep. Sarge and Caboose fell asleep almost as soon as they lied down, leaving Grif and Tucker awake to talk. They were friends back in Blood Gulch. Tucker would tell Grif the things he couldn’t tell Caboose, and Grif would tell Tucker the things he didn’t feel comfortable talking about with Simmons. 

“What are you not telling us?” Grif pulls Tucker into another room of the Temple. 

“Nothing, why?” Tucker laughed nervously. 

“I know you’re hiding something, so tell me what it is.” 

“I’m pregnant?” He sounded like he didn’t believe himself. It’s been four months and he still doesn’t want to accept it. 

“Seriously? Who’s the dad?” 

“It’s Agent Washington.” 

“Really? Are you going to tell Caboose?” Grif didn’t let it slip that Wash and Caboose were dating, it wasn’t his place to tell. 

“Tell me what?” Caboose walks in, rubbing his eyes. 

“I’m gonna go. Good luck man.” Grif walks back to the other room. When he lies down he turns on the private radio for him and Simmons. He tells Simmons everything before he hangs up and goes to bed. 

“Tell me what?” Caboose repeats himself. 

“Sit down, I have a lot to explain.” Caboose sits down next to Tucker, waiting for him to talk. 

Tucker takes a deep breath before starting. He tells Caboose everything. He tells Caboose he is transgender and what that means, about the nice man he met before he left, about how he is pregnant, how he has feelings for that man because of it, and how he feels about Caboose. The only thing he didn’t mention was who the nice man was. For all Caboose knew, it was some random guy. 

“We can be boyfriends if it would make you happy.” Caboose spoke quietly. 

“That isn’t something you do to make one person happy. You have to like me too.” 

“But I do like you! If we are boyfriends, we can be super best friends!” 

“Okay Caboose, we can be super best friends.” 

The next morning Washington and the Meta walked up to the bases at Valhalla. He heard arguing coming from the red base and nothing from the blue, so he walked towards red base first. He managed to walk up and listen to the conversation before Simmons and Lopez noticed him. 

“Wash? Is that you?” 

“Where is the Epsilon Unit?” He demanded, the Meta walked up behind him. Simmons was too mad to be scared. 

“More like where have you been. Have you even talked to Tucker or Caboose since you left.” 

‘Who are they?’ The Meta growled. 

“Nobody. And yes I have talked to Caboose.” 

“But not Tucker? Did you know he’s pregnant with your kid? Did you know he has been a mess without you or Caboose? No? I didn’t think so.” 

“He’s what?” Wash’s attitude dropped instantly.

“Pregnant, with your kid.” Simmons repeats. 

‘You knocked up a guy?’ The Meta commented. 

“Not now Meta. Where is he?” 

“I don’t know. They’ve been moving around for months. Last I knew they left the desert two days ago.” 

For the next four months, Wash followed the tracks the group of four left. He was no longer trying to find the Epsilon Unit, he was trying to get back to Tucker and Caboose and his unborn child. He followed them up until they made it to sidewinder. 

The reds and blues showed up after Tex was trapped in Epsilon Unit. He switched sides in the fight as soon as Tucker and Caboose stepped off the ship. Wash ran over and stood in front of both of them as the Meta stood up from the snow bank. 

“Wash! I’m so excited to see you! Tucker, this is my other boyfriend Washington. Wash, this is my other boyfriend Tucker.” 

“What?” They both turned to Caboose. 

“We can talk about this later, but the Meta is coming back over here.” Tucker yelled. Wash turned back around, and a bullet lodged in his chest plate. He knew it would still leave a nasty bruise, but he was more focused on protecting Tucker and Wash at the moment. 

The battle ended with little damage to himself and none to the two behind him. Wash watched the Meta fall off the cliff and then looked away, not thinking anymore of it. He moved the Epsilon unit into the base and tried everything he could to get Church out of it. He had to get in contact with his sister, Carolina, in order to get him out. 

“We need to talk.” Wash said when he got off the radio with Carolina. She would be here in about a week, which gave everyone time to relax a little. Wash lead Tucker and Caboose into one of the bedrooms inside the base, away from the reds. 

“Listen Wash, I’m sorry. I didn’t know he was already dating you, he never told me that.” 

“I’m not worried about that. I love Caboose and I have strong feelings for you as well, so it isn’t a problem to me if we were all dating.” 

“Oh, okay. I’d like that.” Tucker looked down at the ground while he agreed to date Washington as well as Caboose. Caboose was smiling silently under his helmet, listening to the conversation between the two of them. 

“But we need to talk about the baby.” 

“I’m keeping it, if that’s what you’re implying.” 

“That wasn’t what I was trying to say. I was going to suggest the same. But my sister wants help hunting down the Director in exchange for her helping us get Church out of the Epsilon Unit.” He explained. “There is now way we can raise a baby and do that at the same time.” 

“Then the others are going to have to leave without us.” Tucker shrugged. 

“Okay.” Wash said softly. It wasn’t his place to say they can’t take care of their kid because of his family issues. He would rather stay with Tucker and Caboose instead. 

“What are you naming it?” Caboose entered the conversation. 

“After me if it’s a boy and I haven’t decided for a girl.” 

“I like the name Casey.” Caboose said. “It reminds me of my sister.” 

“I like the name Casey.” Wash agrees. 

“Okay, so Casey will be for a girl.” 

Lavernius Tucker Jr. was born ten minutes before Church was pulled from the Epsilon Unit. Doc and Donut were helping Tucker and Wash while Caboose stayed with Carolina. Caboose didn’t like seeing Tucker in pain, so he thought it would be best to wait for someone to come get him. 

“You can go in now if you want, Caboose.” Doc said when he walked out of the room Tucker was in. Caboose nodded and walked into the room silently, he closed the door softly. Tucker was lying on the bed staring tiredly at Wash. Wash was holding a baby that looked almost identical to Tucker in a towel. The only differences between Tucker and the baby was the baby’s freckles and his skin was slightly lighter. Caboose watched as Wash walked around slowly, looking down at the baby with tears in his eyes. 

“Don’t cry.” Caboose whispered. 

“I’m sorry Caboose.” He laughed softly, wiping the tears from his eyes. “I’m just really happy.” 

“Do you want to hold him?” Wash asked after a few more minutes with the baby. Caboose was now sitting at the end of Tucker’s bed, watching Tucker sleep. Caboose nodded at Wash, holding out his arms. 

“Do you want to go Daddy, Junior?” Wash coos to the baby as he walks over to Caboose. “He’s really excited to meet you.” Wash sets the baby in Caboose’s arms, he makes sure Caboose won’t drop him before letting go. 

“I’m his dad?” Caboose looked up at Wash. 

“Yeah.” Wash nodded. “But you have to be Daddy. I’m Dad and Tucker is Papa.” 

“Hi, Junior.” He spoke to the sleeping baby like Wash. “I’m guessing you’re a boy because your name isn’t Casey, but that’s alright. It’s more fun to be a boy anyway. It’s probably best you aren’t a girl, there are more boys than girls anyway. There is Church, Sarge, Grif, Simmons, and you already met Doc and Donut, but there is Carolina. She’s mean, but I’m sure she’ll lighten up.” 

“I love you guys.” Wash kissed Tucker, Caboose, and Junior’s forehead. He was crying again, but Caboose didn’t point it out this time. He sat next to Tucker, listening to Caboose ramble on and waiting for Tucker to wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests anytime <3


End file.
